


Freezing Winds and Warm Feelings

by Ya_dun_goofed



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Fluff, Gore, Its a crackship sue me, M/M, from preparing a nice meal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_dun_goofed/pseuds/Ya_dun_goofed
Summary: Garruk has grudgingly struck an alliance with the telepath he deemed untrustworthy but after providing some food he thinks maybe it was a good choice for once.(Oneshot)





	Freezing Winds and Warm Feelings

The winter that struck Innistrad this year was much more stronger then the winters before.

According to the locals.

Garruk shouldered the deer carcass and shuffled through the deep snow. It reached up to his belly and got into every article of clothing he wore, melting when it touched his hot skin underneath all those layers. By now, he can see the little cabin the small telepath was holed up in. From his recollection, Garruk wasn't the only one getting mad from this place.

As he knocked on the door, some ice fell from the roof.  
The door peered open just a sliver and a timid eye looked back at him.

"Its me." He deadpans, the door closes again.  
Garruk can hear all sorts of locks and chains being undone from inside until the door finally fully opens.

Jace held the oak door open wide and garruk shuffled in, remembering to stomp his feet on the floor like the telepath told him to do so one time.

"You're supposed to do that on the floor mat," Jace mutters tiredly.

Garruk just grunts and slams the deer down on the table. "So what will it be: grilled or stewed?" Jace closes the door locks it up as well as eyes the dead animal hungrily. "Either is fine really. I don't eat much to begin with"

Garruk wants to spit back a 'bullshit' but keeps his tongue tied modestly. He cared for the other, and that meant he couldn't be so... harsh, he guesses. Shouldering off his cloak as well raised some goosebumps but he was unphased.

"Stewed it is." Comes out as a grumble and he looks for a big enough knife to start butchering. Personally, he avoided meat but in a land of sparse food like this he merely shrugged off the preference. Jace sits down over at a desk he found and looks over the notes piled high. Papers were also pinned all over the wall, sometimes with flimsy string connecting them.

"This house had interesting owners," the telepath comments over the loud hacking.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, apparently they were the mayor of some town until his skin started to peal off and bugs erupted from his eyes mid speech " He looks over it. "Cant imagine what brought that fate upon him."

"Maybe he pissed off a witch." Garruk cracks open the ribcage and scoops out the organs into a bucket. The stuff would make a nice treat for his boys.

"Maybe." Jace murmurs. A strong, freezing gust make the windows rattle and Jace shivers from the bit of it getting through. Garruk notices the other shivering and feels some sort of need to get him to stop. "Cold?" He asks.

"No " he answers back, still shivering.

Garruk roles his eyes and washes his hands. After drying them, he grabs his cloak and holds it out for the other. The mind-mage looks up, "what?"

"Take it." Garruk jerks his cloak. Jace looks back at him, then the cloak. Quietly, he takes it and his arms lower from the weight. "Oof, how do you wear this thing?"

"Around my shoulders." He responds, amused but making a mental note to give the mind-mage a bigger portion of food. Jace fits it over his shoulders and is flooded with warmth from the dense fur. The smell of the cloaks owner hits his nose and he illusions away a dark blush climbing up his ears. "Uh, thanks." He mumbles, feeling his cheeks burn.

Garruk mutters something back and continues cutting up the deer. A comfortable silence follows the two and Garruk feels more at peace then he had felt in months, maybe even years.  
He accepted the little deal they had. While Jace mended the monster in his head he provided the telepath safety and some care. As he tossed meat and diced potatoes in her pondered more. Perhaps it was the fire he lit underneath the pot or something else but there was a warmth in his chest.

In all honesty, he had never felt such a thing. Certainly never during all those times he made stew before now, so why was this case different. He looks over at the telepath now dwarfed by the thick cloak that pooled somewhat on the floor. His eyes staring over his book and lips open just a tad.  
Garruks tongue swiped over his own cracked lips and tore his gaze away, noticing the warmth turn to an ache.

What had that mage done to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if it worked so heres a link to the art Circles made that got me to write this. 
> 
> https://rhonas-indomitable.tumblr.com/post/172741871106/op-is-literally-very-nice-and-makes-great-art-but


End file.
